1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel mineral-containing polymeric compositions of matter which are highly useful as enrichments for foods and the like. More particularly, it is concerned with such compositions and methods of synthesis thereof, wherein the compositions exhibit very high dispersibility in aqueous media, thereby rendering the compositions useful as fortificants in a wide variety of food products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The food industry has long sought stable water-dispersible forms of calcium, magnesium, phosphorus, potassium, iron and other trace elements in order that significant amounts of these essential nutrients can be introduced into food systems without adding attendant superfluous bulk. To be effective in such contexts, the mineral-containing substances must be essentially odorless, colorless, tasteless, and be produceable at modest cost. In addition, such products must exhibit stability when subjected to the condition extremes dictated by formulation, processing and storage.
In the past several years, fabricated foods have been rapidly increasing in number, and their peak appeal has likewise increased because of enhanced organoleptic properties, convenience, and economic and nutritional values. For example, a variety of fabricated (non-dairy) foods exemplified by margarine, imitation ice cream, non-dairy creamers, whipped topping mixes and prewhipped toppings have made a major impact on sales of counterpart traditional foods and beverages. Similarly, there is increasing acceptance in the marketplace for non-dairy milks which may be completely free of milk protein.
A major problem confronting the fabricated food industry is in designing or formulating products which are essentially equal to their natural counterparts on a nutritional basis, particularly with respect to mineral content. For example, in the case of non-dairy milks it has heretofore been impossible to provide the desired amounts of calcium, inasmuch as there has been no relatively inexpensive and readily available calcium-containing composition which will remain in aqueous dispersion. As can be appreciated, it does little good to supply a calcium source with a non-dairy milk if the calcium simply precipitates to the bottom of the container and is never ingested. The problem of solubility or dispersibility in aqueous media is also present to a greater or lesser degree with respect to other vital nutrients such as magnesium, iron, copper, boron, zinc, manganese and molybdenum, and therefore use of these nutrients has been limited in fabricated foods.
It has also been suggested in the past that significant nutritional benefits could be gained if vital mineral nutrients were applied directly to the soil during irrigation procedures so that plants growing in the soil could take up the nutrients. Such a procedure has come to be called "fertigation." However, such proposals have found only limited use in the past for the reasons outlined above, i.e., lack of mineral-containing compositions which have adequate dispersibility in aqueous media.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,428,624 and 3,375,168 describe, respectively, the production of calcium sugar phosphates and water soluble phosphate compositions. However, the products described in these patents are not believed to have been successful in the marketplace, and certainly have not solved the problems outlined above.